CUJO'S NEW LIFE
by teddynerd
Summary: this is how cujo gets adopted by danny and his family and is trained to heip protect amity park from danger(this takes place after phantom planet)
1. things about teddynerd

**THIS IS ALL ABOUT ME THE AUTHOR OF RAPID CUJO'S STORIES(BEFORE I GET TO THE STORY I THOUGHT I SHOULD EXPLAIN ABOUT MY SELF A LITTLE)**

* * *

I WAS BORN IN LOUSIANNA AND LIVED WITH MY GRANDMA FOR 2 YEARS. MY MOM NAME IS RACHEL JORDAN. MY REAL NAME IS ROXIANNE JORDAN(I WILL NOT SAY MY MIDDLE NAME). WHEN I GROW UP I PLAN TO BE A PET TRAINOR OR A VET. MY MOM IS A DOCTOR SO WHEN I GET HOME FROM SCHOOL I USAULLY GO TO MY BEST FRIENDS HOUSE. HER NAME IS LAUREN MAYLING. I HAVE A GERMAN SHEPARD NAMED LUCY. SHE IS 2 YEARS OLD AND IS REAL BIG BUT WANTS TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND LOVES TO PLAY FISBEE,FETCH,AND TUG A WAR. AND MY DAD IS IN THE MILITARY SO I CAN ONLY VIDEO CHAT WITH HIM BUT HE VISITS ME ON HOLIDAYS AND SENDS ME LETTERS AND PRESENTS AND SHOWS ME THAT HE LOVES ME

* * *

**THAT IS ME SO FAR**

**(P.S AND SOME PEOPLE CALLS ME ROXI)**


	2. found cujo

"finally school is over and it is time for summer vacation."danny screamed over excitedly to sam and tucker as they walked home from school."wow i have never seen you so excited like this before."sam said. tucker said "maybe because he." _ring ring. tucker was interrupted by danny's phone."hello"danny answered. a_fter danny was on the phone for 30 seconds he ran and screamed 'bye guys 'over his danny got to his house he slammed open the door."did you get the humpty dumpty tickets mom."danny said trying to breathe."of course" maddie said that danny grabbed the three tickets and ran to his room to call sam and tucker."hello" sam anwsered her phone."guess what sam i got the tickets." danny screamed loudly over the phone."danny something terrible happened."sam said worried."what happened."danny asked."well when you ran we found cujo laying in a ball crying."sam responed" he wouldn't grow or move, all he did was lay there and he looks hurt come by the dumpstar by the market and hurry."then she hung up the then turned ghost and flew out the window

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE, HERE IS A SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3**

"what hapened."danny asked."

"cujo was just laying here all sad."

when danny tried to pick him up cujo scooted away

danny tried again and cujo let danny pick him up this time.

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO CUJO(I WILL TAKE 5 REVIEWS )**


	3. pet trainor

**okay enjoy i HAVE to get this up now no time to explain**

* * *

when danny got to the market he saw his friends on the side of it."what happened."danny asked."cujo was just laying here all sad."said tucker. when danny tried to pick him up cujo scooted away. danny tried again and this time cujo let danny pick him up. danny turned human and sam,tucker,and danny walked to fenton works. when they got there they told maddie and jack what happened and took him to the lab. nothing was wrong with him. then sam got an idea she ran to the pet store and ran back. then she held up a chew toy and sqeezed it. in mid air cujo bounced up and took of like a rocket at sam and was licking her and the toy at the same time. maddie then walked over there and picked him up."he is so cute jack lets adopt him."maddie said lovey dobey as she held cujo to her cheek."maybe not mrs. fenton." said tucker."why not"maddie asked."well "started sam"he turns into a green monster that will kill you."maddie thought for a moment."you guys can train him to control his powers plus he can help danny protect the town."they all thought for a minute."that is a great idea."yelled tucker

* * *

the next day the whole town set up all of the training gear for cujo next to fenton works. cujo was shy to come out infront of the whole town. but when he did he got scared and turned big and was shaking. "it is okay cujo calm down." danny said gently. then cujo went small again."okay what should we start with."sam asked."hey lets make a code word for his power."jazz said "like how danny says going ghost lets make one for cujo." everyone was thinking."i know how about grow." suggested danny."sure lets try grow."sam said. sam then turned to cujo and said GROW. cujo just blinked then rolled on his back thinking she wanted to play."this is gonna take forever."tucker said as he place a hand on his head.

* * *

**HOPE YOU REVIEW GOOD THOUGHTS(p.s. instead of grow i was gonna say going giant but i thought it was cheesy)**


End file.
